My life, my story
by Cloudssj4
Summary: The life of one person has its up and downs, mine was just slightly more bumpy than most. But you know what I wouldn't have traded it for the world, because it was a life that I lived, and a life I made my own. Did you know in the beginning I wasn't like this? I was sure I would go through life alone, but someone changed that about me.


It's cold

The most prominent thought in my mind, the other being 'I wish it would stop snowing.'

I tighten the rag around me, it did little to abate the coldness but it did make me feel a little bit better.

At the very least it makes me feel like I'm doing something about the cold.

I walk into another alleyway checking the trashcans that litter its sides. Luckily someone had thrown away a slightly tattered scarf, very useful for this time of year. I hastily wrap it around my neck glad for just a little bit more warmth.

Unfortunately not all the trash cans held such treasures and I could only find some candy that someone threw away.

Sighing outwardly, it seems I have to swallow my pride today. I exit the alleyway and begin to head towards another part of town.

The walk was uneventful but every minute of it I just got more and more annoyed.

**Welcome to all**

Looking at the wooden sign I scoff at it, for me this place wasn't very welcoming at all.

I ignore the larger than usual crowd and line myself at the back of the line for some food.

The entire time I get stares, and some of the more uncivil people even whisper to their neighbours pointing at me.

This is why I hate coming here. They say it's welcoming yet here I am treated as if I was something on display to be pitied.

I try to ignore them but it's hard when it seems everyone in the room seems to be staring at you.

"Here you go. Nice hot soup for such a cold day"

I merely nod towards the volunteer as I take the tray of food. It's a simple dinner of some kind of vegetable soup with some bread on the side. To most people it's not much but for starving people this is pretty much gourmet.

I find myself in a corner to sit down in, away from the mass of people that are sitting at the tables in the soup kitchen.

I eat my dinner quietly but that didn't last long as a female volunteer approaches me.

"Hey why don't you join us?" She points to a table with some people waving at us.

"Dinner is always more delicious if you have it with other people."

I quickly finish up the last few bites I have left.

"Sorry it seems I'm already done, I should be going too."

I get up and hand her my tray.

"Oh well that's too bad, merry Christmas then." She says cheerily.

I walk out the door and scoff at her attempt at spreading the holiday cheer. Christmas is for people that don't know what the world is like, the cruel and unforgiving place where survival of the fittest is law.

I glance at the snowing sky and decide that there is no more I can do today.

"Time to find a place to stay the night"

'It's cold' I thought as I trudge through the whitening roads of the city.

.

'That time of the year again' I thought as I sighed outwardly.

First week of the shopping season, where the streets were bustling and the air was rigid from the cold December weather. Absolutely revolting.

I always hated this time of year, not just because of the cold, but also the holiday atmosphere, it always made me want to hurl.

Thankfully there was a bright side to the holiday cheer. People were way more gullible and far easier to pickpocket.

Just this week I've been able to steal 3 wallets full of cash from people going on their holiday shopping trips, enough to make the nauseous holiday air bearable.

As I walk through the streets looking for my next target I see right in front of me another pick pocket at work.

"Ooooof"

"I'm so sorry, here let me help you"

Pretty standard tactic, distract your target by some means then use that time to slip in and steal the goods. I'm not impressed, even though he was at least 10 years older than me his technique and methods are unrefined and crude.

Normally I would let this go but unfortunately this is my favourite area, and with how badly he just executed that job people might start getting more cautious around here. I am NOT going to lose this place after a full year of hard work making sure people kept ignorant of my activities.

"You know that's not nice."

He whips around so fast his bowler hat almost comes off.

"Now whatever could you mean little lady. I helped him right afterwards didn't I, I must say I'm plenty nice"

"Right. And I'm an ice cream princess that can give magical treats to all the children of the world. If you were good I would of let you go but listen here, I have a standard for pick pockets that use this area and you definitely don't meet them."

At first he looks surprised then he walks around me and sizes me up.

"Man what is this city coming to when a part of town is owned by a pip squeak?"

Did he just call me pip squeak? Oh he is so going to get it.

"Listen kid"

"I am NOT a kid."

"Riiiight. Whatever playground you think you're in right now, it's coming to an end. There's a new name in town and its Roman Torchwick, write it down you'll want to remember that. Thief extraordinaire I'm going to be on the front page of every newspaper one day, so you'll probably want my autograph now while I still have time to talk with little kids."

I really don't like this guy.

"So you'll excuse me if I'm not going to listen to some pint size pink sundae when she tells me to buzz off."

"Oh I had no idea I was in the presence of someone so great." My voice dripping with sarcasm

"Listen I don't care if you're going to become the king of all of Mistral, you're still a no name today so get your butt out of here."

"And this is exactly why I hate dealing with brats" he mummers as he starts shaking his head.

He then puts his arm around me waves his other hand in front of me like some dramatic movie director.

"Think of the future will you, do you really want to be known as the person who stood in front of the great Roman Torchwick?"

"Yes" I said firmly as I brush his arm off my shoulder.

"Fine fine, it's your loss I guess. A displeasure meeting you." He bows, turns around and walks away.

I stare at his shrinking back, waiting. Any minute now he should be … ah yes there we go.

Just as he's about to disappear into the crowd he stops. I couldn't help but smirk at what he's probably realizing right now. He starts patting himself all over and then like a light bulb finally got lit he slowly turns around.

I wave the wallet he just stole in front of me. My smirk broadens. The reaction I'm getting is utterly priceless; his jaw is hanging so low you could probably fit a fist in there.

I wave goodbye never letting that smirk leave my face and start walking in the other direction.

The shout of frustration from behind me just makes me smile more.

.

I am VERY annoyed right now.

Oh the snow was annoying, and the wind was annoying, and sure maybe even the cloudy weather was annoying. But all of that I can usually handle, what's really gotten me royally pissed right now is the egotistical narcissist in front of me.

One would think after the humiliation I dealt him a year ago he would leave me alone with his tail between his legs, but no! He just came back with a vengeance; taking over my usual routes, tripping me when I walk past, stealing easy targets and the real kicker was he even had the gall to con someone in front of my apartment!

And currently the source of all my torment is standing in front of me twirling his bowler hat with a giant grin on his face.

"Well hey there pip squeak, haven't seen you in a while, you having a tour around town? How has business been hmm?" His says with a smirk plastered over his face.

"Oh absolutely wonderful in fact, in fact just now I was able to snatch some idiot's brand watch." I hold up a gold plated watch. "Even though there's been this doofus trying to make a name for himself in my area, all he's really done is make himself seem petty."

He puts his bowler hat back on but his smirk never left his face and somehow seemed cockier.

"Oh really, he doesn't seem that much of a doofus if you ask me, especially when considering that last I heard, you pulled out some of your hair in public last week because of him."

…

I can't believe he knew about that.

"T-that wasn't because of him, I uh had some itchy scalp that day and I scratched some hair off."

He walks over to me which that insufferable grin of his and pats me on my head.

"Well you better take care; we wouldn't want anything to happen to that little head of yours."

I quickly brush his hand aside.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to be around for a long time not matter what _pests_ come my way."

I then quickly walk away, any longer and I swear I might just shank him.

Thankfully something good came out of that exchange. I start flipping a newly acquired wallet in my hand. Funny despite how much trouble he's been giving me, stealing from him is still as easy as the first day I met him.

I just shake my head at his ineptitude and stuff the wallet into my hidden coat pocket.

Wait a min, it's empty. I had my own wallet in there to be safe from other pick pockets.

I start feeling every pocket I have. Where is that damn wallet?

…

Then it hits me.

'Oh no, please don't tell me'

I turn around and just as I feared; that red headed snob is holding the wallet between 2 fingers staring right at me. He smirks, tips his hat at me and disappears into the crowd.

Urgg even when I think I won, he somehow turns it around on me. I sigh and check the condolences I got from stealing his wallet.

…

…

…

I smile. This is pretty funny. The smile turns into a chuckle and before I knew it, I'm full on laughing. Passer-by looks strangely at me before continuing on their way but I don't care. The irony, oh the irony, I can't help but laugh at what just happened.

I take one more glance at where Roman disappeared and put the wallet back into my coat pocket.

"DAMMIT!"

Ah, seems Roman just found out he lost his wallet. I turn around and start walking away having just lost 423 liens, and also gaining 423 lien at the same time.

.

It's warm.

That was my first thought as I start waking up, followed soon afterwards by: 'How am I feeling anything at all?'

'Ziiiiinnnggg'

That sound still echoes in my head, the sound of a swinging sword and the sound of my impending death.

"Oh so you're awake."

I jump at the sudden sound, turning my head towards its source. After seeing who was there I can't help but feel a headache coming on. Of all the people why him?

"I can tell from that look that you aren't exactly happy to see me, but just so you know, I'm the reason you aren't in some body bag at the police station."

I'm actually shocked at that.

"…"

I try to speak but nothing comes out.

"Hm, so the doc was right, sorry pip squeak, the blade did a number on your throat. You're lucky the cut missed your major arteries, any higher and no one would have been able to save you. When they were operating on you to try and repair the damage they had to take some risks and one of them was operating close to your vocal chords. The doc told me that when you woke up if you couldn't talk you probably won't be able to for the rest of your life."

That can't be right, this can't be happening. All I did was accidentally pick pocket from one of the mafia, and now I can't speak. NO this can't be happening!

"…"

"…"

I try again and again, but nothing comes out. I feel tears build up in my eyes, but I keep trying.

"It's useless. You should stop now before you start having an asthma attack. Or keep going it might be funny to see a mute having a fit."

I turn to him with pure rage and pick up whatever I can and throw it at him. I might as well have been breathing on him for all the good it was doing. I was so weak so barely anything made it to him, and anything that did make it, he just moved aside.

"Well at least it seems you haven't lost your sass, that's good."

I finally toss my pillow at him, and he catches it easily.

"Ok, now this wasn't the response I was expecting. I saved you remember, without me you might as well be fish food so a little gratitude would be nice."

The onslaught of hospital supplies stop.

But I was still angry, I can't forgive him, I absolutely won't forgive him!

The throwing might have stopped but I continue to try and stare holes into him.

After a couple more minutes however I hold my hand out.

"Uh, what's that, do you want me to hold your hand? When I said I want gratitude I wasn't asking for a date, although I can't blame you for falling for my dashing good looks."

I glare at him again, then point towards the pen and paper that I threw at him.

Realizing what I wanted he picked them up and tossed back to me.

_Why?_ I wrote down.

A simple question but something I must know.

"Well obviously I am your guardian angel. I came in your hour of need so that you don't leave this world prematurely."

The look of skepticism I gave him said it all.

"Sigh, these last 2 years have been fun wouldn't you agree? Sure we drove each other crazy, but wasn't it exciting to have someone to challenge you instead of just conning idiots every day?"

I slowly nod.

"It would be a real shame if you died and I lost this great source of entertainment."

I roll my eyes at that.

"Plus I have a proposition for you. I'm thinking of starting up my own crime organization, for real this time. We're probably the only 2 people in this entire city that has anything between their ears and it would be nice to finally call a truce on our little war?"

He held out his hand.

"You're going to be out of action for a while anyways, it's not a bad offer wouldn't you say?"

All I can do is look at the hand and what it means for my future. I could ignore this hand and go back to my life of thievery, it isn't glamorous but it has kept me alive all these years.

Or I could take this hand, and maybe finally have something better than a small room that has nothing but a mattress for its furniture. The decision definitely wasn't easy.

I stare at that hand, thoughts flying in my head.

'No way can I work with this guy!'

'It would be nice to get out of that small apartment'

'You can't trust him'

'You survived so far without him'

'I almost died tonight'

That was probably what tipped me to make the decision that I made. I almost died tonight, that has never happened before.

I reach out to take it but before I could he pulls back.

"You know I would like to know the name of my business partner."

For the second time in an hour I'm utterly speechless (metaphorically!) at what Roman said.

"_I don't have a name, call me whatever you want"_ I wrote

"Really? Well then how about Neo, your hair reminds me of my favourite ice cream." He said while extending his hand again.

I raise my eyebrow at that, but just shrug. I finally take his hand and with that I was no longer alone.

"Well see you tomorrow pip squeak."

…

I hate him.

.

Flip

Crackle

Flip

BAM!

The quiet atmosphere of a crackling fire and flipping pages was abruptly interrupted with the noise of a slamming door, soon followed by curses thrown to no one in particular.

"You just cannot find good help these days, I gave them the easiest job possible. 'Look out for cops' was all I asked and you know what they did? They played poker, it was a miracle we weren't caught, I swear one of these days I'm going to get killed by the idiots I'm surrounded by."

I stop reading my book and turn towards him raising my eyebrow.

"You know what I mean." He snapped, "If it weren't for all these imbeciles in this city I swear we probably could have taken over half the underground by now."

I just roll my eyes at his antics and go back to reading my book.

"Hey Neo, where did you put the roast chicken?"

"…"

"You're going to need to be more specific than behind the milk considering there are 10 jugs of milk in here! I know you want to grow but this obsession with milk is getting ridiculous."

"…"  
>"Now don't get snarky with me, it's not my fault that you stopped growing."<p>

"…!"

"Right, and while you'll be growing to 6 feet tall you'll also grow the ability to fly and shoot laser beams out of your eyes."

Having finally found his chicken he also pours himself a glass of juice and starts eating.

"Blehh."

I raise my head to look at him again, trying to hide a smirk but failing horribly.

"Neo."

"?"

"You know what, now stop it"

Suddenly like the air was made out of glass reality was broken into multiple fragments and faded into nothingness. Where once was a glass of orange juice now stood a glass of milk.

"You know I regret ever having us 2 going to combat training, ever since you discovered your semblance my life has been nothing but trouble."

"…"

"Right and dealing with your constant pranks was sooooo worth it. I didn't even learn my own semblance in the end. Apparently someone is more talented than me when it comes to combat."

I just smile sweetly back at that, then turn back and hopefully finish my book while he finishes his dinner.

After an hour I finally close my book and get up to leave for bed.

"Hey Neo, I have something to tell you. I got asked by some big shot to help her with some big plan. Apparently the combination of my famous escapades and dazzling good looks seems to have impressed her."

I question if anyone would be impressed by the latter.

"…"

"I'm getting to that. Anyway the thing is it sounds like it's a pretty long gig, I have to travel to Vale so I'll be gone for at least a couple of months."

"…"

"Ya, like I would ever be worried about you. I'm just telling you since we're business partners AND so that you may bask in my brilliance. I mean who's the one that just made it big and who's at home mooching off of my hard work?"

I pull his bowler hat over his smug little face and with a huff turn around so that I don't have to tolerate his ego anymore tonight.

"Hey Neo catch"

I turn around just in time to catch an umbrella sailing through the air.

I raise my eyebrow at that.

"I noticed that your old one was starting to break apart, can't have your weapon fail on you during a critical fight now can we. How else will you be able to protect the brains of our operation?"

I look down at the pink and brown lace patterned umbrella. He somehow was able to find one that matched my eyes and hair colours.

"Think of it as an early Christmas present."

I just turn around and leave.

"..."

"Sure you hate gifts, that's why you have a cane rifle hidden in your closet."

I paused at that. Defeated I find the aforementioned cane and toss it out my room and then slam the door in his face.

God I hate him so much.

.

What do you mean you aren't breaking him out

?

"It means exactly what it sounds like. We are not going to be breaking Roman out."

I quickly scribble something on the piece of paper.

_But isn't he crucial to the plan? I thought you picked him because of his expertise in robbery._

"I did, I needed supplies for my army and supplies are fairly expensive. Dust rounds, vials and crystals aren't exactly cheap to come by you know so obviously I needed someone as talented in mass robbery as Roman. But his services are no longer needed, I have enough ammunition to move onto phase 3 so he has been officially _let go_ as it were.

The lady called Cinder smirks as she said those last few words.

That does it. I pull out the hidden blade in my umbrella and start to swing it at the bitch in front of me.

Click

Ziiinnnggg

A dozen dust guns are pointed at me and half as many weapons cutting me off from my target.

"Now that's not very nice is it? I even went through all the hassle of paying Roman's salary to your account. Although I guess if you don't really care for your own life I'm more than willing to take it back out."

She snaps her fingers and all hell breaks loose as gunshots ring through the warehouse piercing through me.

But just like glass I break apart and shatter into nothingness.

"What? Where did she go?" a grunt asks.

"She used her semblance to distract us; she's probably running down the pier as we speak." Cinder responds not even phased by what just happened.

"FIND HER!"

"Don't bother; she's no threat to us. She was only here for 2 months so she doesn't know anything about the plan and we'll be moving out of the harbor tomorrow. Let her go back to the petty streets like the street urchin she is."

Hiding behind the warehouse's gate I clenched my fist hard around my umbrella at that remark. The worst part was that she was right; I was no threat to her, I had nothing that could possibly make myself even blip on her radar.

So I swallow my pride and wrap the scarf around me tight as I creep away from the warehouse. A crawl became a walk and soon became a run as I ran through the cold night. Just my luck a snow storm starts just as I exit the harbor. I sigh as I start thinking of what I needed to do next.

The first thing I needed to do was to get the money from this job out of my account so that they can't take it back.

And after that, I'll have to start the plan to break Roman out. I mean I need someone to prank on day in and day out right?

.

It's winter again.

I shiver in the cold as the heater seems to have broken at the worst time. Looking at the blueprints I go over the plan again in my head. Looks like I should be able to get in easily, now I need to figure out the best way to get both of us out.

Soon I'll be able to torment him about getting caught, I can't wait.

.

The snow is strong tonight.

I add some more wood to the fireplace to heat up the room a little more but it still feels chilly in here.

Hopefully another war won't break out again; I had to delay my plan to break out Roman since he was moved to another prison.

.

My most hated season comes again.

I swear every year the air gets colder and colder. Apparently Roman tried to break out so they moved him to an even higher level detention facility. I facepalm'd myself when I heard that, not like my job wasn't hard enough as it is.

Another new year's huh.

A gust of wind blows and a chill runs through my body. I open up the door to the apartment and start my routine of hiding my stolen goods then eating dinner and finally working on the plan to release Roman.

I'm starting to doubt if I'll ever get him out, 5 years and the apartment is still as empty as the day he left for his _big_ gig with Cinder. But I can't give up, I've come this far now, he'll be disappointed in me if I just gave up here.

.

It's Christmas

.

.

Its winter

.

.

.

It's New Year's

.

.

.

.

It's Christmas

.

.

.

.

.

Its winter

.

.

.

.

.

.

It's Christmas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Knock Knock

I open up the door and in rushes 2 small children. I smile as they run around me calling my name.

"So what are we going to do today auntie Neo? Are you going to teach us how to use aura again like last week?"

I shake my head and start activating my semblance. A pause as my illusion starts informing my nephew and niece about why I can't play with them this week.

"Sorry honey, you know my sister, even when I told her today was a bad day she can still strong arm me to do anything."

I start signing some words to him with my hands.

"If you say so, you sure you don't need me to go with you? I'm sure one of our neighbours will be more than happy to take care of these 2 rapscallions."

"Hey don't call us rap … rap … rap scallops."

"You don't even know what it means" My husband quips.

"So? You shouldn't call us name we don't understand!"

Again I start using my semblance

"Ok, ok Auntie, we'll behave."

I smile, give a quick peck on my husband's cheek and start walking towards the door.

"You never answered my question."

Using my semblance I start draw something in the air only he can see.

"Right, I understand, just remember I'm here if you need me."

I nod my head and finally leave our house.

The December air was actually quite warm for this time of the year, but I still quickly get to my car.

The drive to my destination was uneventful but as I got closer and closer my stomach got tighter and tighter until I swear I had nothing but a knot down there.

I almost couldn't get out of the car when I finally stopped, but knowing that time will move on either way I finally was able to open the door and step outside.

**Vale Long term Hospital**

Today is the last day I'll be able to do this, so I should make the most of it.

I go into the building and like a practiced motion navigate my way through its halls. I soon arrive at my destination in the coma ward.

I enter the room labelled 'Roman Torchwick' and sit down by the bed and take out a book.

The time was quiet and peaceful, something that would not be possible if it he was awake. It was nothing like what would normally happen if I and he were in the same room. It was tranquil, calming and completely opposite of what I wanted right now.

It ended almost too soon, the sunset marking the end of visitor hours.

I get up and pack up my things and take a final look at the greying man in front of me.

It's hard to think that this was the end of our long standing partnership.

Sadly I lean down and kiss him on the cheek for the first time. A kiss for the man that was the brother I never had.

There I said my goodbyes. I should leave now, or else moving on will just be more painful.

"Oh, I was just about to tell you visitor hours are over."

As I exit the room, I bump into Torchwick's nurse Driselle. She looks at me sadly and puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"I know it's hard to take in but it's for the best. He's been in the coma for 20 years so I think it's time to let him rest."

I just smile and nod weakly before heading towards the elevator.

Tomorrow the life of Roman Torchwick's life will end and the life of Neo shall continue. That is a fact and I must come to terms with that.

Long gone are the days where I could prank on the red head. Long gone are the days where he would drive me insane with his grand schemes.

…

I tried so hard not to but I couldn't stop the tears from flowing as I neared the exit.

Not able to go further I just start crying in the lobby of the hospital.

I was so glad that since it was near the end of the day not too many people were at the hospital. Only a couple of nurses that knew me and knew what I was crying about.

It felt like forever, I don't even remember sitting down on one of the lobby chairs, but my tears finally stopped.

I quickly go to the bathroom to clean myself up. I stared at myself in the mirror for a long time. I don't even know why but I do. Eventually I had enough and leave.

"NEO!" Someone shouts as just as I was about to reach the exit. "Oh thank god I caught you, come with me quick!"

I was only able tilt my head before Driselle yanked me by my arm and started dragging me back into the hospital.

I try to figure out what was going on but not being able to talk made it kind of difficult. At the end she basically shoved me into Roman's room and closed the door afterwards.

Still bewildered I stare at the door and knock on it.

"Just turn around!"

Weird request but I comply.

…

It can't be.

"Yo."

He was awake!

"…?"

"How should I know, all I remember was falling from the prison wall and the next thing I knew I was here. Hey don't start crying, that's not like you Neo."

"…"

"Then be emotional somewhere else. Roman Torchwick does not deal with crying pip squeaks."

"…!"

"Right and I am not an aging 50 year old in a hospital bed."

I never knew how fun this was, this back and forth banter we have. We continue like this for a little longer before the doctor came in and said he needed to examine Roman.

"Watch where you stick that Doc!"

I smile as I sit outside the hospital room, even after 20 years he's still the same Roman.

Soon I was allowed back in.

"I gathered by how much gray hair I have but I'm guessing a long time has passed?"

I nod.

"And that it probably wouldn't be possible for me to be the start up a new crime organization?"

I shake my head.

"Life sucks." He says as he sighs.

I respond by just shrugging my shoulders.

"So the Doc said that I can leave at the end of the week. Do we still have our old apartment?"

"…"

"What do you mean you sold it?! Half of that place was mine!"

"…"

"It doesn't matter if it was a hundred years, you can't just sell your business partner's investments."

I roll my eyes and write down something and hand it to him.

"What is this?"

"…"

"Your new place? You're letting me stay over? I'm not going to have to mow the lawn or something am I?"

"…"

"All right, all right I'll stay over. You've gotten a lot pushier these last 20 years you know that."

I merely smile and turn to leave.

Just as I was exiting I turn around and face Roman, "…", and close the door behind me.

"What do you mean I'm an uncle?!"

I laugh as I head towards the exit. Seems I will not be having a horrible Christmas after all.

* * *

><p>AN: I rewrote that ending scene 3 times and I'm still not perfectly happy with this.<p> 


End file.
